Existing conventional methods or protocols in the public domain used for the transportation of data from an origination node to a destination node are designed for ground-based telecommunication systems and cannot be used without modification in satellite-based systems. Most ground-based methods rely on a physical wire which connects the nodes. This physical connection insures that data is received at the destination node in the same order in which it was transmitted from the source. This, however, is not true in a system comprised of a constellation of satellites moving with respect to each other and earth. Because of the continuously changing satellite constellation geography and physical routing paths, messages are divided into segments and transmitted through the continuously changing constellation of satellites. The individual segments of the message will be received in an unknown order and in a variable amount of time.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a method of reconstructing messages from segments received in an unknown order and at different times before the reconstructed messages are reconstructed and delivered.